


Winter Holidays

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Christmas Vacation, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Supreme husbands, Tension, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Stephen tricks Tony into joining him for a vacation in the middle of nowhere, without an internet connection. Tony is not happy about being tricked.





	Winter Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Some domestic, established IronStrange for today's advent calendar. :D

 

"There is no internet!"

 

Stephen blinks, turning his attention to Tony. The latter is looking at him with an expression of disbelief and anger. It's the latter which pushes Stephen to answer.

 

"Really?" he asks, not sure which answer Tony wants to hear now. He is moving on thin ice, he knows that. He literally tricked Tony into coming here, well aware that he wouldn't be happy and well aware that he did... manipulate him into it... a bit. He had the best intentions though, namely to make Tony relax a bit, take him to a calm place with fresh air, and make him take a break. He had the flu a few weeks ago, and he still hasn't recovered entirely.

 

"Yes, really." Tony throws his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you booked us a cottage in the middle of nowhere... and they don't even have a WiFi connection."

 

"It's probably because of the mountains around us," Stephen points out. By the deathly glare Tony sends him, he assumes that a) Tony knows it's the mountains and b) this is not the answer he was supposed to give. "I didn't know that," Stephen tries to reassure him. "We just agreed to spend a weekend away from the city, at a place we can really relax at."

 

"Relax?" Tony raises his eyebrows. "The only reason we can relax here is because there is nothing else to do. A dude on a jet ski brought us up here because there isn't even a fucking road leading to this place. How did you even find this place?"

 

"On the internet," Stephen says honestly, before realizing it's kinda funny that he found this secluded place in the net, while they don't even have any here. He chuckles slightly, realizing only a second too late that this was probably the final straw for Tony.

 

"Fine," Tony huffs. "You can have fun relaxing here. I will meanwhile go for a walk."

 

"But it's snowing."

 

Tony furrows his eyebrows. "Seeing as my options are limited here, I will rather take the snow."

 

"Don't you want me to-"

 

"No," Tony huffs. "I'm going alone."

 

Stephen decides to better not argue. It was a risk to bring Tony to a place like this, he knew it from the beginning on, and maybe it would have been smarter to go for a less drastic choice than a tiny wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, he didn't know it was that secluded. He just wanted to get Tony away from the city and the craziness there, the work, the calls, the people bothering him daily.

 

Stephen prepares some dinner for them, noting with relief that the owner of the cottage indeed thought of everything for them. A look out of the window makes him realize that it stopped snowing, the whole landscape covered in thick white.

 

And Tony is nowhere to be seen.

 

Something in Stephen's chest twitches nervously. When exactly did Tony leave? He has lost his sense of time. The last thing he wants is to have Tony half-frozen somewhere and then getting sick... again.

 

Stephen grabs an additional scarf and blanket and hurries outside. To his relief it's not too difficult to find Tony. The latter is sitting in the snow, staring at the frozen lake. Stephen throws the blanket over his shoulders. "Are you nuts," he huffs. "You can't sit in the snow. You are getting sick."

 

"Oh," Tony blinks. "I didn't even notice."

 

"What, that you are sitting here in the cold?"

 

"Well, I was first walking through the snow, and absolutely mad at you for dragging me here." Tony raises his eyebrows. "Which I still am."

 

"Thanks for the heads up," Stephen chuckles. It's obvious Tony doesn't mean it, not really. Well, maybe just half of it.

 

"But it's also really beautiful here." Tony admits. "I don't often have the time to admire a landscape or such a scenery."

 

"Are you for real or are you just being considerate?" Stephen asks carefully.

 

"Both," Tony chuckles. He takes Stephen's hand, allowing him to help him up. "Next time you plan something like this, don't hide it from me, okay? Don't let me be in the dark like an idiot. Don't trick me."

 

"I promise," Stephen says earnestly.

 

"Good."

 

Stephen puts an arm around Tony's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I called our landlord," he tells him. "He will do something about the WiFi connection. It seems like a few cables were frozen. So by tomorrow you should have internet. But-" Stephen looks at him sternly. "No work! Just to message Peter and do the absolute necessary."

 

"Wow," Tony stares at him in surprise. "You really did that?"

 

"Yes," Stephen admits. "I wasn't really fair by dragging you here and not telling you what kind of place it really is. I can't believe you even sat on that jet ski."

 

"It seemed to be important to you," Tony admits.

 

"I just want to spend two days with you. Only you," Stephen tells him honestly. "I want to hold you in my arms, and cuddle when it's cold outside, have a warm fire in the oven, drink hot tea, hear the wind outside, talk to you. All this stuff."

 

Tony looks at him for a while, before he chuckles. "Who knew you are such a romantic," he teases softly, before he grabs Stephen's hand. A good sign, Stephen realizes with relief. "Do you want to hear something similar romantic?" Tony asks, his voice still teasing.

 

"What?" Stephen asks in amusement.

 

Tony bends forward a bit, the look in his eyes sending a shiver down Stephen's spine. "You are definitely getting laid tonight." He grins. "There is nothing else to do here anyways."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably love these two a bit too much <3 They always turn out to so fluffy.
> 
> This was just a small story, hope you liked it though ♥  
> As always comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
